


Valentine's Day

by frozenCinders



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, not a very creative name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic in which Sasuke helps Masamune’s various love interests pick out/deliver presents to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Sighing, Masamune stared at his now messy floor. While he was unconscious, it seemed people left him gifts. Ignoring the pain in his stomach and shoulder, he sat up and slowly picked them up, one by one.

—

"I’m telling you, master, chocolate just isn’t him. You should get him flowers."

"Ah, you’re right, Sasuke! But what if he doesn’t want flowers, either, and would have preferred the chocolate?"

"Well, I guess you could get both," he said, scratching his cheek. Yukimura picked the heart shaped box up off of its shelf once more, unable to find any other shape during that time of year, and all but ran over to the flowers section. He hesitated for a moment, bringing his outstretched hand back to scratch his head as he waited for Sasuke to walk up to him.

"Which flowers should I pick?" Yukimura asked, genuinely confused.

Sasuke figured it was a great time to play a little bit of a prank on him.

"Well, do you know about the language of flowers?"

"Flowers have their own language?" he gasped. Sasuke smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah. See, all these flowers have different meanings. For example, red roses mean you wish the person a fast recovery and long life," he lied. Yukimura smiled and picked up a small bouquet of red roses, walking a bit more calmly to the checkout counter. Sasuke wondered if his prank was a bad idea after all, but figured Yukimura probably would have accidentally confessed to Masamune without his help.

—

Masamune wasn’t surprised to see Yukimura had gotten him two gifts, but the red roses made him almost blush. To be fair, the kid probably didn’t even know what they meant. The heart shaped box of chocolates may have been a bit more intentional, however.

He picked up the next gift.

—

Kojuro sat with his hands on his knees, too ashamed to even be at Masamune’s side when he woke up. He blamed himself entirely for his lord’s injuries and he was unsure of how to go about apologizing. He knew Masamune would let it slide, just like he had every other time, but Kojuro was feeling especially guilty this time. Remembering what day it was, he supposed it could serve as an excuse to get his lord a get well soon gift.

He stood up and was about to walk towards the door when Sasuke dropped down in front of him. Kojuro started slightly, but hopefully Sasuke hadn’t seen.

"You wanna get the one eyed dragon a present, right?"

"What makes you assume that?" he asked, not meaning to sound slightly offended. Sasuke laughed.

"Today’s Valentine’s day, after all. Plus, lord Masamune is still stuck in bed with-" Sasuke cut himself off when Kojuro’s eyes hardened, "well, I just figured you’d want to get him something, so I went through the trouble of going to the store for you."

Sasuke handed Kojuro two wrapped boxes and left before any more words could be exchanged between them. Kojuro turned them both around in his hands, noticing the back of one of them said “this one’s for you!” He resisted the urge to open it immediately and set it near his futon, bringing the other to Masamune’s room.

—

Masamune smiled as he unwrapped the gift, finding a bag of those little heart shaped candies with sayings on them as well as an apologetic card inside. This one was definitely from Kojuro. He opened the bag, placing just one candy on his tongue. People often complained about them having a chalky texture, but Masamune didn’t mind it in the slightest.

He was slightly confused to see there was another present waiting for him, a bigger box than the others that vaguely smelled like salt water.

—

Motochika smiled as he heard one of Takeda’s ninja announcing himself behind him. Before he could ask why the pirate summoned him, the latter’s bird came flying to him, holding a box about as big as itself in its talons.

Sasuke allowed the bird to drop it into his hands, smiling when he saw the sloppy handwriting of “To: Dragon-Bro,” and bowing his head before leaving. Motochika’s bird landed on its master’s shoulder and he reached up to pet its head. He hoped Masamune appreciated his gift.

—

Masamune had a neutral expression that was almost a smile when he opened the box and saw an assortment of carefully wrapped seashells and a few more of the heart shaped candies. There was another wrapped item inside, with a note attached to it.

"So you and your boyfriend don’t hurt each other!"

He frowned and crumpled the paper in his good hand, swearing in English as he threw it at the wall and blushed slightly. He already knew what it was, judging by the message as well as the shape, and he was too embarrassed to open it, lest he be caught, especially by Yukimura, holding a bottle of lubricant.


End file.
